NCIS - A Reality Show
by Esquinzo
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would be if NCIS was real? Here's what I think. JIBBS-ish at the end.


A/N: Have you ever wondered what would be if NCIS was real? And there was a camera team following them around all the time? I did about an hour ago when I was outside doing sport. Here's the result.

* * *

NCIS - A Reality Show

She heard someone shouting on the catwalk. She heard Cynthia trying to stop that someone from barging into her office. She heard Cynthia failing and the door being ripped open. She sighed. Because she didn't even have to look up in order to know who had forcefully slammed the door to her office against the wall.

"And a wonderful morning to you too Jethro." She murmured sarcastically, her eyes flying over a document, skimming it in a desperate attempt to memorize the whole file in front of her before she had to meet up with SecNav in about twenty minutes.

"What the hell were you thinking Jen? You can't really have approved of this bullshit! Isn't it enough that you didn't end it right away when you became director?"

Reluctantly the new director of NCIS, Jennifer Shepard, decided to ignore the file for the time being and instead grace her head agent with her attention.

"Care to enlighten me Jethro? I can't possibly have something done so awfully wrong during the three weeks since I was appointed director." She asked back calmly. "You could tell me after you've closed the door." Jenny added, looking pointedly past him at the entrance to her office where to men were standing, one of them holding a camera in his hands.

"That's exactly what I mean Jen!" He said furiously as he slammed the door in their faces, locking it in one motion. "They are _everywhere_!" Gibbs shouted exasperated. "And now they are even going to broadcast it!"

She raised an eyebrow at him, eyeing him sceptically. "Jethro, technically they've had the right to broadcast whatever they were recording the whole time since Morrow signed that contract in 2002."

"But now they are actually doing it!" It took her a lot to keep a straight face, it wasn't often that one got to see the almighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs in such an obvious state of distress.

"They have been broadcasting it since 2003!"

His face fell for a moment before he had control over himself again. "Since 2003?" He echoed sceptically. She only nodded in response.

"Maybe I should have bought you a new television set instead of a bottle of bourbon for your birthday." The redhead muttered, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"My old one works just fine!" He complained.

"It's black and white Jethro! And you can only watch about three channels!" Now it was her turn to be exasperated.

"Two." He corrected seriously.

"Two what?" Jenny asked not really having caught up on what he meant.

"Two channels. The third doesn't work anymore since I accidently spilled paint stripper on it."

She shook her head, obviously at a loss of words. Jethro just stared at her, holding her gaze.

"However, they've broadcast it since 2003 and I've never heard a single complain about that. They are even thinking about some kind of a spin-off either set at the L.A. field office or at New Orleans. Maybe even both." The redhead stated after a moment.

"So they will quit following me around soon?" Gibbs asked hopefully.

"I'm not too sure about that. You seem to have quite the fandom out there. Hard to believe that your gruff demeanor is so popular." She shrugged turning to her computer again, silently ending their little 'heart-to-heart'.

"I remember a certain redheaded Special-Agent-turned-Director who has always been rather fond of that gruff demeanor of mine too." He challenged her. Then he saw her hand reaching out towards the paperclips and wondered how much exactly their esteemed director had learned from her Israeli assassin friend. "You could at least come down and try to understand my predicament."

Jenny sighed again, looking at her watch. She had only fifteen minutes left till SecNav's arrival and about thirty other documents to read. One didn't have to be a genius to realize that that wouldn't work out.

"_Fine._" She said, ignoring his smug grin. "You have ten minutes to convince me."

* * *

The camera team joined them again as soon as Gibbs opened the door to her office, leading her over to the stairs, his hand firmly on the small of her back. She looked around, waiting for his final point.

"So what's your problem? There are two men following you around. If you don't like them, send them to someone else and I'll give you a new probie to train." She said casting an irritated glare at the two men behind them.

Gibbs gave her a hard look, daring her to say something as he pulled her towards their section of the bull pen. "Don't tell me they wouldn't get on your nerves if they were following you around twenty-four seven Jen."

"On the job it's either Director Shepard or Ma'am for you Special Agent Gibbs." She told him angrily, her voice raising a little as she saw the amused smirks of the two reporters behind her.

"That's beside the point and you know it _Jen_." He gave back stubbornly, putting a special emphasize on the nickname, just to annoy the hell out of her.

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"I don't know, just do someting about it. Morrow wouldn't budge on the subject but you-"

"Jesus Jethro, just shut the hell up! They are filming our entire conversation. What do you think my bosses will think when they see this on TV? You are openly trying to manipulate my judgement!" Jenny hissed, steering them away from the two men. "Morrow signed a contract, there isn't anything I can do about it!"

"What are the perks of being director then?" He demanded, not lowering his voice the slightest. "Jen, _please_, you have to do something about this or I'll go mad. I can already hear DiNozzo quoting himself!"

"That's because he's standing behind you Jethro!" She almost yelled.

Gibbs looked at her, raising his eyebrow at her outburst. "What do you think your bosses will think when they see this on TV?" He mocked her, backing her towards his desk.

"You tend to forget that I'm not your probie anymore Jethro." She snarled, her redheaded temper rising.

"Obviously cause you don't have to chafe at two idiots filming your every move while you're doing paper work up in your office!"

"So that's what this whole thing is about? You cannot stand me being your boss?" She asked, her voice still high.

"Just not the way you pulled it off." He gave back, his voice raising too.

"I told you first! You-" Jenny shouted back, giving him a hard stare as someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Just get a chamber to get it out of your system!" Ziva said calmly. "I got that right didn't I?" She asked at the stares of her team mates around her.

"Actually _Zee-vah_, it's 'get a room' but I think that doesn't matter too much as long as the two of them get a roll in the sack to make the atmosphere here a little bit more peaceful." Tony corrected her as he went over to his desk.

"Did anybody ask you for your opinion DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked, making Jenny next to him jump slightly.

The redhead smirked a bit, first at his team, then at the silver-haired Special Agent himself. "He isn't too wrong about that, is he Jethro?"

He looked at her as if she'd gone mad somewhere along their argument as she pulled him down at his lapels. "Any objections?" Jenny asked lowly, giving him a moment to pull away before she brushed her lips softly against his, ignoring the wolf whisteling behind them.

"Hey guys, can I get a copy of that?" DiNozzo asked the two men looking Jenny up and down appreciately.

"Try that and you're fired DiNozzo!"

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed reading. Please leave a review._


End file.
